


До следующего раза

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Nati



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Каждую свою течку Клаус проводит в обществе Диего. Но самое печальное в том, что они занимаются совершенно не тем, чем должны были бы.





	До следующего раза

— Ты злишься? — спросил Клаус, развалившись на заднем сидении машины, а потом сам себе ответил: — Ты злишься. Не злииись, братец, это же зов природы, понимаешь? Тебе и самому иногда следовало бы его слууушать.

Клаус был под какой-то очередной дрянью, он тянул гласные и сам приходил от этого в состояние ненормального восторга. В машине ему было слишком тесно и жарко, так что он укладывался на сидении, разъезжался по нему, крутился и всё никак не мог успокоиться, тихо хихикая. На его груди синяками расцветали недавние засосы, губы всё ещё были ярко-красными, а из горла вырывались то смех, то стоны.

Диего сжимал зубы и смотрел только и исключительно на дорогу, запретив себе даже мимолётные взгляды в зеркало заднего вида. Он и так знал о брате слишком много, зачем ему знать ещё больше.

Присматривать за Клаусом в период течки было его обязанностью ещё со времён Академии. Но в подростковые годы Клаус просто лежал почти неделю, извиваясь на мокрых от пота простынях, забываясь недолгим сном, с возрастом же, дорвавшись до физических удовольствий, совсем ушёл в отрыв. Пока они все жили в одном доме под надзором отца, смотреть за Клаусом было не слишком сложно. Но потом все разбежались кто куда: Диего – в полицейскую академию, Клаус – в наркотические трипы. Диего больше не подчинялся отцу, не выходил на миссии и мог запросто забыть брата совсем, но он всё равно раз в три месяца находил его, почти выдёргивал из-под очередной «любви всей жизни», привозил к себе, заворачивал в одеяло и кормил, попутно пытаясь уговорить принять подавители. Что удивительно, Клаус, знакомый, казалось, со всеми незаконными веществами, какие только существовали в мире, наотрез отказывался принимать разрешённые и безопасные препараты.

— Я же потом не смогу родить здоровенького ребёночка, — говорил всегда он, складывая губы трубочкой и прикладывая руки к груди. — Я читал, я знаю!

Читал он явно истерические ничем не обоснованные статейки борцов за «естественную природу человеческой сущности», которые призывали всех отказаться от подавителей и, судя по всему, скатиться в мир животных. То, что Клаус ещё не обзавёлся десятком детей и меткой на шее, Диего считал абсолютно и исключительно своей заслугой. Хотя порой хотелось просто остаться дома и пустить всё на самотёк. Но где-то в подкорке, наверное, тлело нежелание видеть брата в связи с каким-нибудь мутным альфой с такими же моральными принципами. Диего был Номером Два, вроде как старше, так что должен был заботиться о младшем. Даже если сам Клаус имел прямо противоположное мнение.

— Приехали, выходи, — сказал Диего.

— Куда? — мутным взглядом посмотрел в окно Клаус. — Я не сюда хочу, давай лучше в клуб. Там сейчас так – ох! – так жарко и хорошо.

Если бы Диего сжал зубы ещё сильнее, то они наверняка начали бы растираться в пыль. Так что он просто вышел из машины, пару раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, а потом принялся вытаскивать Клауса с заднего сидения. Тот вяло сопротивлялся, ныл, всё пытался стащить с себя и так на честном слове болтающуюся рубашку и требовал отвезти его к «горячим альфам, которые могут вставлять до звёзд перед глазами».

Идти с висящим на шее Клаусом, который пылал, как в лихорадке, было сложно. Даже сквозь собственные подавители Диего ощущал и жар его тела, и запах, который сводил бы с ума и сбивал бы с ног, если бы таблетки не притупляли все чувства. А так Диего мог держаться и оправдывать собственные неуместные мысли и желания, которые неизбежно возникали, своей природой. Он мог сколько угодно называть Клауса братом, но в них не было ни капли общей крови, так что сущность альфы отзывалась на омегу в течке вполне естественным образом.

— Ну зачем ты это делаешь, жестокий, жестокий человек? — всё никак не унимался Клаус.

— Выпей, — не слушая его нытьё, передал бутылку воды Диего. — И заткнись, наконец.

Клаус тут же присосался к бутылке с такой жадностью, будто не пил уже неделю. Впрочем, омеги в течке всегда испытывали сильную жажду и за одну неделю выпивали больше, чем обычно за целый месяц. Однажды Диего подмешал в воду подавители, надеясь, что это поможет. Помогло ненадолго: Клаус закатил истерику, достойную Оскара, а потом отказывался есть и пить, пока Диего клятвенно не пообещал, что такого больше не повторится, а одиночный приём таблетки не принёс никаких ощутимых результатов.

— Эй, эй, братец, — оторвавшись от бутылки протянул Клаус и откинулся на спинку дивана, куда его сгрузил Диего, широко расставив ноги. — Ты категорически не хочешь, чтобы меня трахали другие альфы. Так может попробуешь сам, а? Ну же, это должно быть весело!

— Ты пьян, обдолбан и идиот, — отозвался Диего, доставая из шкафа одеяло и кидая им в Клауса. — Заткнись, пока я тебя не вырубил.

— Но ты же не вырубишь, — засмеялся Клаус. — Нет, нет, ты хороший мальчик, ты будешь сидеть здесь и слушать, а потом дрочить в душе. Я же прав, да? Будешь, точно будешь. Хотя мог бы просто подойти сюда и, смотри, я готов принять тебя хоть сейчас.

И это они тоже не раз проходили. Клаус предлагал – Диего отказывался. Раз за разом, год за годом. Иногда в голове мелькали мысли согласиться. Иногда в собственных снах он соглашался, раздевал Клауса полностью, целовал, лизал, кусал его грудь, сжимал до синяков бёдра и насаживал на себя, брал жёстко и сильно, трахал его до исступления, связывал с собой узлом и меткой. Иногда Диего думал, что в следующий раз, когда Клаус будет извиваться у него на диване, он не выдержит и сделает с ним всё, что подкидывало воспалённое воображение.

Иногда Диего казалось, что он ещё бо́льший больной ублюдок, чем Клаус в свои самые наркоманские приходы.

— Мы были бы такой прекрасной пааарой, — опять протянул Клаус, скатывая одеяло в ком и обнимая его ногами. — На целую неделю, только ты, я и крышесносный секс. Ради такого тебя даже с работы бы отпустили.

— Не отпустили бы, ты же не моя пара, — ляпнул Диего и тут же захотел приложиться головой о стену, потому что это звучало, как будто единственное, что его останавливает – это работа, с которой не отпускают.

Клаус, даже несмотря на своё состояние, тоже услышал что-то подобное между строк, потому что расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Хочешь меня укусить? — спросил Клаус, переворачиваясь набок. — Хочешь поставить на мне метку? Ну так иди сюда, смотри, тут есть местечко как раз для тебя.

Он поднял руку к шее и медленно провёл пальцами от уха до плеча, слегка развернулся и спустил один рукав рубашки, показывая, что ни меток, ни даже засосов в том месте не было. Диего встал и медленно пошёл вперёд. Клаус втянул воздух, задрожал и прикрыл глаза, приглашающе раздвигая ноги, прогибаясь в пояснице. Инстинкты альфы даже под убойными подавителями требовали, чтобы Диего принял приглашение, отозвался на зов, доставил себе и омеге удовольствие, повязал. Диего наклонился и провёл пальцами по шее Клауса, вызывая у того протяжный стон, резонирующий где-то под рёбрами.

Здравый смысл требовал, чтобы Диего вырубил этого мудака на сутки и спокойно продышался где-нибудь на улице.

— Как же ты меня, придурок конченый, бесишь, — вздохнул Диего и резко надавил на шею.

Здравый смысл, к счастью, победил.

***

Диего держал в руках кружку с отвратительно горьким кофе и гипнотизировал стену. На диване Клаус извивался и стонал, даже скорее скулил в полубессознательном состоянии. Диего хотелось пива или виски, но алкоголь – последнее, что он должен был выбрать, так что в кружке по-прежнему был отвратительно горький и совсем уже холодный кофе, глоток которого почти помогал отвлечься. Это было не так просто, как хотелось. Но, разумеется, Диего не сказал бы об этом никому и никогда.

Раньше, когда у него ещё была съемная квартира, было проще. Он мог закрыть Клауса в спальне, а сам сидеть на кухне, вывернув звук старого магнитофона почти на максимум, чтобы ничего не слышать. Теперь квартиры у него не было, не было и отдельных комнат – бойлерная в спортивном зале явно не предназначалась для жилья. Ни Клауса запереть, ни самому запереться. А оставлять его одного Диего опасался, помня, что наверху, на ринге, собралась толпа мужчин, половина из которых альфы, специально принявшие блокираторы подавителей, чтобы тренироваться с полной отдачей. Страшно представить, что будет, учуй они Клауса, или если Клаус почувствует их. Диего буквально тошнило от мысли, где его брат поднимается наверх без рубашки и в узких мокрых почти насквозь штанах. Где он предлагает себя абсолютно каждому, и как минимум половина это приглашение принимает.

Будь ты хоть трижды добропорядочный и благородный, тут действовал природный, животный инстинкт – сражайся за того, кто принесёт тебе потомство, а потом заделай это самое потомство сразу же. Омеги в течке и альфы в гоне не разбирались, кто станет их партнёром. Желание сжигало их изнутри, заставляя совершать то, что в обычном состоянии они бы не совершили. Именно поэтому люди и изобрели подавители. И Диего искренне не понимал, почему некоторые идиоты усложняют жизнь себе и своим братьям, отказываясь от человеческого прогресса.

Впрочем, наверное Диего нужно было признать, что некоторые идиоты и не просили его каждый раз срываться по очередным притонам и тащить их к себе домой, лишая возможности получить желаемое. Клаус его всегда благодарил после, но в своей привычной манере, когда не поймёшь, искренне он или нет. «Спасибо, Диего, милый мой, что бы я без тебя делал! Как представлю, что пришлось бы до скончания веков спать с кем-то одним – аж сразу в дрожь бросает, бррр. Только ты меня и спасаешь, братец». Вот и пойми, действительно ли это благодарность или всё-таки сарказм.

С дивана раздался очередной протяжный сон, Диего глотнул отвратительный кофе ещё раз. Дыхание Клауса сбилось, стало порывистым и поверхностным, запах усилился и покатился по маленькой бойлерной как цунами. Диего опустил одну руку на пах, сжал сквозь ткань и прикрыл глаза. Стыдно, стыдно было признаваться в желании расстегнуть брюки, обхватить пальцами член и дрочить, представляя, что это Клаус работает ртом. Стыдно было признавать и то, что подобные мысли посещали далеко не первый раз. И даже не первый год.

Однажды Клаус спросил, что же мешает Диего трахнуть его, если они не родственники даже. Диего тогда просто сказал ему, что он идиот, а причин не пересчитать, так что нет смысла называть каждую. Но правда была в том, что Диего не хотел быть одним из многих. Многих и многих людей, прошедших через постель Клауса, потому что он был той ещё шлюхой. Диего хотел чтобы раз – и навсегда. И если уж с омегой, то только с меткой, чтобы принадлежать кому-то другому всецело. Либо же не принадлежать никому.

Наверное, поэтому у него и не сложилось с Эйдорой. Потому что она была прекрасна и замечательна целиком и полностью, но они не могли дать друг другу то, что хотели. Она могла дать ему семью, штамп в паспорте и даже детей когда-нибудь, но не смогла бы носить его метку. И всё внутри противилось этой мысли – жить с кем-то, с кем не связан древними как мир узами. Эйдора ему не подходила. А кто подходил, было непонятно.

Диего и сам не знал, романтик он или самый последний идиот. Чаще всего он склонялся ко второму варианту. Или к итоговому: он был последним романтиком-идиотом. Хорошо ещё, что никто из семьи не умел читать мысли, позора бы не обобрался ещё в подростковом возрасте.

— Диееего, — на выдохе произнёс Клаус, всё ещё не до конца проснувшись. — Диегооо.

И снова краткий стон, перешедший в неразборчивое бормотание и поскуливание. Диего сильнее прижал пальцы к паху, стараясь убедить себя, что Клаус произносит его имя только потому, что помнит, у кого в гостях находится. Это было слабенькое оправдание, оно не выдерживало никакой критики, но оно лучше, чем шквал мыслей, который последует, стоит пропустить хоть одно «почему». И всё стало бы совсем плохо, если бы в голову пробралось хоть одно обречённое «когда».

— О, так я был прав, — хриплым голосом рассмеялся Клаус с дивана. — Только дрочишь ты теперь не в душе, а прямо тут. Под мои стоны, хах? Чтобы не отвлекаться на посторонние мысли, да?

Диего не сразу сообразил, что Клаус имеет в виду, и дошло до него только почти минуту спустя, когда он понял, где продолжала лежать его рука. Он дёрнулся под хохот Клауса и закусил губу. Потом выдохнул и расслабился.

— Я никогда и не отрицал, — сказал Диего, когда Клаус отсмеялся и просто тяжело дышал, смотря на него. — Ты же сам сказал: зов природы.

— Дрочить – это не зов природы, это издевательство над ней, — отозвался Клаус. — Вот если бы ты подошёл сюда и взял меня прямо сейчас – вот это зов природы. Не путай.

— Это ты меня не путай со своими приятелями из притонов, — огрызнулся Диего и встал, направляясь к холодильнику. — Есть будешь?

— О да, пожалуйста, — с воодушевлением протянул Клаус. — Что-нибудь с мясом. И побольше.

Это была обязанность альфы – обеспечить омегу всем необходимым во время течки. И Диего, передавая Клаусу подогретую отбивную, старался об этом не думать. Он заботился о брате и ничего более.

***

Следующие пару дней обычно были хуже. К жару течки, которая выходила на пик, у Клауса добавлялась ломка, так что он становился совсем невыносимым. Он не знал, о чём умолять сначала: о сексе или о наркоте, смешивал этим мольбы друг с другом, дрожал то от одного, то от другого. Но хуже всего для Диего были разговоры. И даже не разговоры Клауса с ним самим, нет, к этим он давно привык. Хуже было, когда Клаус бормотал что-то почти неслышно и бессвязно, но обращаясь к Бену. К их давно погибшему брату. И это можно было списать на лихорадочный бред, если бы Клаус не умел действительно разговаривать с мёртвыми. Если бы от этих разговоров можно было легко отмахнуться.

Но Диего отмахнуться не мог, поэтому слушал. Слушал и слушал, почти с болью смотря на Клауса, который разговаривал с пустотой рядом. Который ругался, что-то доказывал, смеялся, обращаясь к этой пустоте и называя её именем умершего Шестого. Диего не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: чтобы Бен действительно был в этой комнате и отвечал Клаусу, или чтобы у Четвёртого были галлюцинации.

— Дай мне хотя бы выпить, — ныл Клаус, лёжа на полу в одних трусах, подстелив одеяло. — Не могу уже их слушать. Пожалуйста, брааатик, дай мне виииски. Мне очень нужно, правда-правда.

— У меня только вода, кофе и минералка. При большой удаче можно найти чай, — отозвался Диего.

— Эта неделя должна быть наполнена сексом, — не слушая его, бормотал Клаус. — Много-много секса, грязного и жаркого. Ты лишаешь меня его всякий раз, я даже не знаю, как это будет чувствоваться, и при этом я совершенно отвратительно трезв. Иногда мне хочется тебе врезать даже сильнее, чем раздеть и трахнуть.

— Буду считать это комплиментом, — отозвался Диего.

— Это была претензия, — возмущённо посмотрел на него Клаус. — Ты хоть знаешь, как мне сейчас хреново? Без секса, алкоголя и наркоты? Ты за одну неделю лишаешь меня всей радости жизни.

— Начни принимать подавители, найди работу, попробуй жить нормально, — отрезал Диего. — Минералки дать?

— Можно подумать, ты живёшь нормально, ночной мститель, — криво усмехнулся Клаус. — Давай свою минералку.

Диего вынул её из холодильника и не церемонясь бросил в Клауса. Тот не поймал, естественно, движения у него были раскоординированы, так что она упала ему прямо на живот. Клаус возмущаться не стал, наоборот, блаженно застонал и прокатил холодную бутылку по бокам и груди. Диего ощутил что-то вроде смутного беспокойства, не хватало Клаусу ещё и простуду подхватить для полного комплекта.

Неожиданно Клаус перестал постанывать и катать по телу бутылку, замер и прислушался к чему-то. Потом шумно вдохнул, глаза заблестели. Диего напрягся и машинально принял более устойчивую позу, будто собрался драться. Врага поблизости не было, но инстинкты всё равно почему-то требовали быть готовым.

— Альфы, — как под гипнозом прошептал Клаус, снова глубоко вдыхая. — Я чувствую их. Они… рядом.

Клаус сорвался с места так резко, что чуть не упал. Диего перехватил его поперёк груди и зарычал в ухо, инстинктивно стараясь подчинить и успокоить. Клаус дёрнулся, посмотрел на него почти невменяемым взглядом с расширенными зрачками. Потом снова рванулся вперёд, но силы были неравны: Диего легко развернул его в воздухе и толчком отправил на диван.

— Пусти меня, — прошипел Клаус, и по комнате начал расползаться удушающе манящий запах. — Пусти меня или сам возьми.

Диего задержал дыхание, чтобы не сорваться. Он нечасто применял эту способность, но иногда – вот как сейчас – она была как нельзя кстати. Наверху шли бои, альфы на адреналине и под блокираторами подавителей – неудивительно, что Клаус их почувствовал. Оставалось надеяться, что там, наверху, никто не почувствовал Клауса.

— Их не меньше десятка, — попытался донести до брата рациональную мысль Диего.

Судя по тому, как участилось дыхание Клауса, слова произвели прямо противоположный эффект. Клаус подобрался, сел на диване и чуть согнулся, явно намереваясь подорваться и побежать. Диего чертыхнулся, оглянулся на дверь и сделал шаг вперёд, собираясь опять Клауса вырубить. Возможно, это было нечестно по отношению к брату. Но Диего сильно сомневался, что сможет одновременно сдерживать Клауса и всех тех альф, которые могут в любую секунду начать ломиться к нему в дверь. И меньше всего он хотел смотреть, как толпа мужиков трахает его брата у него же в комнате.

Видимо, Клаус какие-то такие намерения уловил и тут же решил изменить тактику. Вместо рывка вперёд, он сжался, стараясь выглядеть визуально меньше и хрупче. И ему это удалось отлично: если бы Диего не знал его всю жизнь, то решил бы, что перед ним нежная, скромная и застенчивая омега, хрупкая и тонкая, которую нужно защищать и оберегать. Любой бы повёлся. Даже Диего – и тот был опасно близок.

— Пожалуйста, Диего, — вкрадчивым и мягким голосом начал Клаус. — Мне это очень нужно. Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю.

Всё будет очень и очень плохо, это Диего мог гарантировать. Клаус редко вёл себя так кротко, но это всегда означало, что он пойдёт до конца. Как угодно, даже если для этого придётся вывернуться наизнанку. Диего терпеть этого не мог, потому что всегда хотел поддаться, согласиться на всё и сделать так, как Клаус хочет. Братский ли инстинкт, альфовский ли – неважно, потому что результат всегда означал проблемы.

— Нет, — отрезал Диего. — Ты останешься здесь.

— С тобой, — кивнул Клаус и улыбнулся до того нежно, что даже где-то в сердце кольнуло. — Конечно. Всё, что ты захочешь. Всё, как ты захочешь. Расскажи мне. Пожалуйста, я дам тебе всё, что попросишь.

Это было намного, намного хуже ругани, угроз и обычных просьб, потому что когда Клаус смотрел так проникновенно, хотелось шагнуть к нему, огладить ладонями скулы, зарыться пальцами в волосы, притянуть к себе и целовать до истомы. Даже задержанное дыхание и подавители не могли побороть сидящие в подкорке инстинкты. А в том, что это были инстинкты, Диего даже не сомневался. Потому что в противном случае пришлось бы назвать это чувствами и серьёзно пересмотреть свою систему ценностей, а к этому он пока был не готов.

— Прекрати, — сказал Диего, сделав шаг вперёд. — Ты же знаешь, что на меня это не действует.

— Правда? — склонил голову набок Клаус. — Тогда подойди ближе и начни дышать. Или не можешь? Не уверен в силе своей воли?

Это была подначка чистой воды и отреагировал бы на неё только полный кретин. Диего кретином себя не считал, но всё равно по-детски встрепенулся и повёлся. Вдохнул полной грудью, тут же ощущая, как закружилась голова от запаха. Клаус звал к себе так явно, что в мозгу проскальзывали мысли о том, что нет смысла отказываться, когда так настойчиво предлагают. Зачем ещё природа наделила их восприимчивостью к феромонам, если их игнорировать?

Клаус сидел, не двигаясь и следя за приближающимся Диего из-под полуопущенных век. И когда между ними осталось меньше шага, стремительно сорвался вперёд, обхватил Диего за шею и впился поцелуем. Никакой нежности или ласки, одна чистая страсть и напор, который тут же сменился покорностью и податливостью. Клаус показывал, что Диего главный, он будет его слушать, как омега слушает альфу. Он прильнул всем телом, своим худым почти обнажённым телом, не оставляя ни сантиметра расстояния между ними.

Диего в первый момент растерялся, попытался отпихнуть, но только проехал ладонями по бокам и спине, смыкая объятия. Тело окатил жар, собираясь в паху, в горле завибрировал утробный рык. Клауса хотелось развернуть спиной, уткнуть лицом в диван и взять быстро и жёстко. Судя по запаху, Клаус был бы совершенно не против.

Диего смог остановиться только в последний момент, когда они уже оказались на диване. Смог оторваться от Клауса, не обращая внимания на собственный стояк, вновь задержать дыхание и буквально отшатнуться в сторону. В голове было мутно, тело ломало от неудовлетворения. Клаус, тяжело дыша, протяжно застонал и пару раз ударился головой о подлокотник. Выглядел он откровенно паршиво.

Диего подошёл к подвесному шкафу, порылся в глубине и достал бутылку виски. Пил он редко, так что эта бутылка переехала с ним из квартиры в бойлерную и могла пережить ещё парочку переездов. Но сейчас она была необходима им обоим. По крайней мере, когда Клаус был пьян, он просто отрубался.

— Обычно пытаются напоить для того, чтобы заняться сексом, а не вместо него, — хрипло усмехнулся Клаус, но предложенный стакан взял чуть дрожащей рукой. — Ну, у нас один хрен прогресс. Раньше ты просто дал бы мне в морду, а сегодня даже позволил поцеловать. Глядишь, через пару лет и до дрочки дойдём, да?

Диего не ответил, осушая бокал одним глотком. Он надеялся, что через пару лет ему хватит душевных сил оставить Клауса с его принципами в покое и не срываться всякий раз по всем злачным местам на его поиски.

***

Клаус всегда одевался дёргано. Натягивал свои нелепые штаны на размер меньше, подпрыгивал на месте, стараясь в них влезть и застегнуть, перекручивал пару раз рубашку, то застёгивал под горло, то расстёгивал почти полностью. Глаза не подводил, потому что дрожали руки, но вот волосы в полный беспорядок ставил, называя это «модной причёской». У Клауса была ломка, и Диего хотелось затолкать его в машину и отвезти в реабилитационный центр. Пару раз он уже так делал. Потом перестал, признав полную бесполезность этих действий.

Иногда Диего думал, что нужно предложить Клаусу жить вместе, чтобы хоть как-то брата контролировать. Но чаще всего Диего приходил в ужас от этой идеи. Так что ничего не менялось уже который год и вряд ли поменяется хоть когда-нибудь.

— Опять спас меня от неразумных поступков и поспешных решений, — пропел Клаус, раскинув руки в стороны, будто собираясь обнять брата. — Мой самый верный защитник. Прямо как рыцарь для дамы в беде.

— Заткнись, идиот, — отмахнулся Диего. — Я делаю это не для тебя, а для всего остального мира, который не выдержит твоих детей.

Клаус рассмеялся, потом пару раз покружился и неожиданно сделал шаг вперёд, практически прижавшись вплотную.

— Знаешь, когда ты решишь не изображать из себя ледяную стену, то мы неплохо зажжём, — соблазнительным шёпотом на ухо Диего сказал он.

— Знаешь, не раньше, чем ты перестанешь быть таким придурком. То есть – никогда, — отпихнул его от себя Диего.

Клаус рассмеялся, закидывая голову наверх, послал брату воздушный поцелуй и пошёл к выходу, специально виляя бёдрами. Диего покачал головой: он был уверен, что придурком Клаус не перестанет быть никогда. Он, разумеется, не знал, что всего через пару лет в их жизни изменится всё, а Клаус вернётся домой из прошлого с новой татуировкой, меткой на шее и трауром в сердце.

Но это было неизвестное ещё никому будущее. Пока же – они вновь прощались до следующего раза.


End file.
